


you left me in the dark

by averzierlia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find him, but they might be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you left me in the dark

Sherlock, I need you to stop. Sherlock! Listen to me, ok? Don’t move, ok? Trust me. You’ll only make it worse. I’ll get you out of here, Sherlock, but you have to stop struggling, and you need to stay awake.

You’ve lost a lot of blood and there is a nasty bump on your forehead, don’t roll your eyes at me, you have a concussion, of course I’m going to list off your injuries. I know you probably already deduced what was wrong, but about now I bet you’re feeling light headed and I wanted to make sure you knew how serious this was.

No, don’t cut it like that, you can’t snip it into lengths and then pull them off one by one, you need to unwind it. Christ Sherlock, I finally see what you what you mean about Anderson. The man doesn’t have two brain cells to rub together. What are you still doing here Anderson, you’re only making it worse, go away.

No, Lestrade, I’m decidedly not ok, but there isn’t really anything any of you can do about it, is there. Just leave me the fuck alone so I can work. Yes, Sherlock, that was rude, and don’t pretend you didn’t like it. Christ.

Ok, I’m going to start unwinding it now. I know it hurts, but I need you to stay awake if you can. Of course you can, silly me, what do I take you for, a normal person? Why yes, I can have both halves of this conversation by myself, aren’t you proud?

Almost done now, just a little more and then we can get you into the ambulance and to the hospital.

There we go, up you go, easy…Sherlock? Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> There won't be another part. I'm not going to tell you what happens. The entire point of the ending is to let you draw your own conclusion.
> 
> Influnced (heavily) by the story [The Lady or The Tiger?](http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/LadyTige.shtml)


End file.
